1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current measuring scheme, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring remaining power of a battery unit and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a conventional current measuring scheme, a processor needs to access a flash memory unit to read out and execute a program code for performing current measuring upon a battery, so as to estimate the remaining power of the battery. For the processor, program codes that are executed to perform current measuring are all stored in the flash memory. It is necessary for the processor to readout the program codes from the flash memory to perform current measuring. Due to this, a longer processing time period is introduced for accessing the flash memory. Thus, performance of the whole system will be degraded.